The Chicago Dead
by Milady29
Summary: In apocalyptic, infected Chicago, a few survivors from firehouse 51 try to flee the city, hoping for a better life somewhere else, but will the walkers let them go that easily?
1. Leaving Chicago

I do not own any of the Chicago Fire characters nor do I own the walking dead universe.

* * *

WARNING: Walking dead universe, violence included!

* * *

Walkers were swarming through the Chicago streets and Matthew Casey nodded at Kelly Severide as they grabbed their helmets from the floor and grabbed their axes.

''Ready?''

Matthew nodded and placed the helmet on his head as Severide kicked the backdoor of the firehouse open. Loud growls as the walkers were coming their way and Matt raised his axe, slamming it down into the head of the walker in front of him. The female walker fell to the ground, dark blood coming from her head as she fell into the grass.

Matt wiped his sleeve over his forehead where the blood had been dripping over him. Severide nodded at him; ''Nice hit.''

''That made my counter twenty-four, behind you!''

Severide turned around, pushing the walker away and two other people joined them with their rifles.

''We have to get out of the city! Atlanta should be safe!'', Shay yelled as she shot the walked in the head that appeared behind Severide. Dawson kicked one of the walkers away before shooting the walker in the head.

''You are only attracting more walkers!'', Kelly yelled as they ran towards the fire truck, parked at the end of the block.

''We can't fight them all.''

''You don't have to.'', a hoarse voice whispered and Cruz came outside and the group of survivors backed off as he was bitten when Boden turned.

''I will distract them. Go!''

Matthew nodded at the man, blood streaming from the large hole in his upper arm and Cruz lifted the pistol, shooting in the air as the walkers kept approaching them.

''Go!''

The four ran away, the man upfront as they kept hitting the walkers away with their axes and the EMT's followed them with their rifles, pushing the walkers back.

''We are going to make it!''

Casey pulled the door open he usually got in and he moved to the other side, to the drivers chair where walkers scratched the window, growling and begging for his flesh.

''Matt!'', Gabriela called for his help as she was trying to close the door but one of the infected was between it. Matt pulled her back and Kelly grabbed her arm, pulling her into the cabin. With a harsh kick Matt's heavy boot hit the walker in the face and he closed the door and sat back into the driver's seat.

''Do you know to drive one of the these?'', Kelly asked as he hadn't seen Matt driving it for years.

Shay pulled the last door shut and Matt locked the truck from the inside.

''We will find out soon enough.'' He started the truck and it came to life with a loud roaring and immediately Matt's blooded boot hit the gas pedal and they drove away, taking a lot of walkers down in the process. A few blocks further Matt stopped the truck again.

''Casey, this is not the time to get some T-shirts.'', Shay shook her head as they stopped in front of his house.

''I have something better than T-shirts.''

The blonde lieutenant jumped out of the car, axing two zombies away and running into his house, only to drops his keys near the door. A walker came up the steps and Dawson wanted to shoot the walker from the window she opened but Kelly pulled her back again and while the walker stretched his hand out, Matt grabbed the keys, sticking it into the walkers lobe and the undead fell to the ground. Matt disappeared in the house while walkers were swarming near the front door.

''He won't be able to use the front door.'', Shay mumbled but suddenly a chair came crashing through the living room window and Matt jumped out, carrying a large bag and he ran towards the truck, getting in again, throwing the bag into the cabin.

''What is this?''

Shay slowly zipped the bag open, looking at the cans stashed in.

''Something I always had in my basement.''

''Are you some doomsday prepper?'', Dawson said, surprised.

''Well, it is perfect now.'' , he said and they drove away again, zombies walking in front of the truck.

Gabriela crawled back to the front and sat down in Casey's usual seat.

''Do you think it will all be better in Atlanta?''

''I don't know, but there is nothing left here.''

Slowly Matt looked around at the ravaged buildings and the broken infrastructure as walkers were still wandering in the streets. Two days ago, everything had been normal but as the infection had already spread through Illinois, the army hadn't even tried to safe them. They had been safe in firehouse 51 for a few days until it turned out that Boden was infected and he had bitten the others.

They reached the highway and Matt looked at the large jam in front of off the ramp to get out of Chicago.

''What are you doing?'', Gabriela yelled as Matt suddenly turned the wheel.

''We are leaving Chicago!'' Matt turned the large fire truck onto the actual exit to Chicago instead of the ramp to enter the highway and they drove out of Chicago on the wrong side, looking at the large jam of cars on the other side of the highway.

''So, Atlanta it is.'', Severide sighed in the back of the truck and Matt looked in the camera functioning as a rearview mirror one last time, to see the skyline of Chicago disappearing, hoping for a safer place to survive.

* * *

NOTE: This is what happens when you draw Chicago Fire fan art while watching the walking dead... anyway, I hope you liked it! I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing it! Kind of gave me a Left 4 Dead idea as well. Needless to say...the Chicago fire fan art didn't really get finished.

For now it is just this one part, but if you like it, please leave a review and it might get expanded!


	2. The farm

''I think we have to find some gas.'' Severide dryly stated as they were already parked for a few minutes and Matt just had been starring in front of him.

Mad he suddenly started to slam against the wheel, cursing.

''Wow, calm down.''

''Calm down? We haven't even left Illinois!'' The blonde lieutenant yelled as he jumped out of the truck.

''Matt?'' Gabriella got out of the truck as well.

''Matt! We should stay together.'' She ran after him as he was walking down the deserted road. He didn't turn around and because of his quick, large steps Gabriella had to sprint to catch up with him.

''I am just getting us some gas. Get back in the truck!'' He grumbled, the axe swaying in his hand.

''I don't know you like this, what is wrong?''

He stopped walking. ''Maybe the fact that we are in a damn zombie apocalypse? This is fiction, you see this on TV. This can't be our reality!''

''I am afraid it is. Let's go to Atlanta.''

Casey looked around. Nodded than and she waved at Kelly as they walked off, down the dirt road.

''Do you have any idea where we are?''

''Not far from Effingham. I just wish we could have stayed on the highway, but those stupid cars-''

''I know. I was just wondering where we are.''

In silence they continued their way and since they were in a very rural area, Matt handed her the axe so he could throw his large fire jacket off.

''Why did you take that thing? It is the middle of the summer.''

He shrugged and stopped as he saw a farm farther away.

''Maybe they have gas there, you know, for the vehicles?'' He mumbled and Dawson nodded at him as they slowly made their way to the farm, through the field were the cattle was laying around, dead, eaten.

Dawson looked aside as Matt was sweating in the grey CFD shirt and the large pants and boots.

''Maybe you should look for clothes inside as well.''

''I don't look hot enough for the zombies?'' He smiled with a wry smile and Gabriela smiled when they arrived at the last fence. With a lot of ease Matt jumped over it and helped her over it.

She handed him his axe back as he checked for walkers and slowly they made their way to the house.

Matt kicked in the door, getting his axe ready but nobody seemed to be there and slowly they walked through the house.

''Maybe the people who lived here fled.''

After taking some things in the kitchen they made their way upstairs, looking around. Suddenly the awful smell reached Matt's nose and he stopped Gabby.

''Wait.''

He opened the door and looked at the decaying corpses on the bed, turning back, leaning over the railing near the stairs as he started to throw up. He heard Gabby walking away;

''Wait, don't go in there.''

''I can handle it.'' She said with a shaking voice and Casey panted for a few seconds as he was standing against the railing.

Suddenly she tapped his shoulder.

''I got the gun...and some clothes. We should go looking for gas before it gets dark.''

Casey let go of the railing as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

''Are you okay.''

''I am sorry.''

''For what?''

''For, you know...''

''I understand.''

They gave each other an understanding look as they made their way to the barn, happy see a few jerry cans and Casey handed her his axe again, grabbing as many as he could carry.

With a lot of effort they made their way back.

''Do I need to take one from you.''

''I can manage.'' He panted and he put them down as they reached the truck.

''I think we should continue our way tomorrow, not leave this place now it is already dusk.'' Matt proposed and the rest of the group nodded.

...

''What are you doing?'' Matt frowned as Gabriela left the truck and he pulled her up as she sat down next to him in the dark night, only lit by stars.

''I can't sleep. Figured you would be bored and lonely here. Those jeans are too big for you, sorry.''

Matt laid the gun aside, relaxing a little bit more, shifting a little and looking at the too long jeans he had tucked away in his boots.

'' It is better than the fire pants. I am not really alone.'' He nodded towards the walker, whom was struggling with the barbered wire as he was stuck. Dawson listened to the growling and looked back at Matt;

''Did you already give him a name?'' She smirked.

''Not yet. What is your input to give him a name.''

''If we are going to name all walkers we are going to be busy for a while.''

Matt yawned; ''It is so sad, because they had a name and a family once.''

She nodded, looking at the walker as it was stretching his arms out towards them, although he couldn't come near.

''Do you think everything will be better in Atlanta?''

''Hopefully it will be for you.'' Matt looked away.

''What, you are not coming to Atlanta?''

He shook his head; ''I will drop you off in Atlanta. You, Severide, Shay. After that I will keep driving to Florida. I need to know if Heather and the boys are safe.''

''What if Florida is also overrun by walkers?''

''Then...I don't know. There is nothing else to live for.''

Dawson looked at her shoes.

''You will still have us.''

''I know, sorry.''

She looked aside. ''You are tired, aren't you?''

Matthew shrugged but the deep lines under his eyes revealed he was tired and Gabriela took the gun from his hands. ''Get some sleep, I will watch our good friend john doe over there.''

Matthew nodded thankfully as he laid down next to Gabriela, enjoying the warm summer air a little longer.

''I don't want you to go Florida on your own.'' Gabriela finally confessed and Matt opened his eyes, looking at her.

Slowly she moved her head to his and kissed him as a shot rang out from the farm.

...

NOTE: What is going on the farm?

This was intended to be a one shot but I have too much fun writing this and I am glad people read this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter .Thank you for reading and the reviews. Please keep doing to, because it keeps me writing!


	3. Bullets in the night

Matt looked as he saw the people with torches running through the field and he jumped from the truck, catching Gabby as she also jumped down.

''Are those actual people?'' Gabby spoke softly and Matt nodded. These were too fast for walkers. Maybe they could try to survive together. They both had enough suplies.

Suddenly a shot rang out again and Matt looked at the bulled hole in the door. Gabriela jumped in and Matt closed the door behind them, looking the truck from the inside. The people were getting closer.

''What is happening?'' Severide woke up and Shay looked up as well.

''Did you pour the gas in yet?'' Matt tried to start the truck but it refused.

''No, I wanted to do that tomorrow, in daylight.'' Severide looked out of the window. The torches were getting closer. Matt opened the door suddenly, grabbing one of the jerrycans and he ran around the truck, pouring the gas in as shots kept ranging out on the other side of the truck.

''Matt!'' Gabriela yelled terrified.

Severide opened the window in the door of the cabin and started to shoot back.

''Stop, you are wasing bullets.'' Shay stopped him and as the group of people started to climb over the and Matt climbed inside the truck.

''Come on.'' He tried to start it as a large man walked in front of the truck, raising his gun and ponting it at Matt while the truck came to life with a roaring sound.

''Drive. Just drive.'' Gabriela whispered but Matt raised his hands and he got out of the truck. ''Stay hidden.'' He mumbled as he climbed out to Severide and Shay and Gabriela got out as well as the another man also pointed his gun at her and Matt nodded as she also got out on his side and they walked up to the two man.

''You took our gas?'''The man asked he started to search Matthew, grabbing his badge from his pocket.

''This is actually your truck. I figured you had stolen it.''

''We can pay for your gas.'' Gabriela said as the man pointed his gun at Matt again.

''What, you think the dollar is still worth something? You, firefighter! On your knees, you don't steal from us.''

Matt sat down on his knees. Gabriela could hear his breath going quickly as the gun was put on his head. A loud shot sounded through the air, followed by another one. Was he dead? Were he and Gabriela just shot on a dirt road to be eaten by the walked in the fence? A strange sensation spread to his body and he suddenly knew what to do.

Matt crawled up as the lifeless body of the men fell over him, ready to defend himself as there were more people from the farm stading around them. The walked int he fence started to growl harder and looking in the dim light of the truck they could see more walkers coming their way.

Gabriela jumped back in the truck and Matt climbed in as well after he grabbed the guns from the man from the ground as shots rang again. As fast as they could they got away.

''Wait.''

Matt suddenly turned the wheel as they came past the entranceway to the farm.

''The men were right, we have nothing on money, we need to take everything we can take!'' He yelled and parked in front of the shed and he and Severide jumped out, dragging as many jerry cans as they could take. His side hurt as he jumped out, probably jumped out too fast.

''They were shooting, we need to leave!''

''You know how far away they are.'' Severide spoke as he carried more cans inside and Matt wanted to grab the last two when he suddenly saw a girl looking at him.

''Why are you taking all our gas?'' She said, pressing the teddy tighter against her. A adult woman walked up to her.

''What are you doing, where are Steve and Joe!?''

Matt let the two gone.

''Sorry.'' He said as he let go of the cans.

''Where is my husband!'' The woman said, nearly crying.

''You have to go. Walkers are coming this way.''

''You are bleeding.'' The girl suddenly said, looking at his side and Matt looked aside, where blood was streaming into his white shirt. He pressed his hand in his side and thought about the pain, that he only aknowledged now and he fell onto his knees.

''Sorry. I am so sorry.'' He mumbled as the pain seemed to take over and saw the woman pulling a gun as well. She pointed the gun at him.

''Don't waste your bullets with shooting him. The bullet thathit him was from the men you were with. They are dead. You will be too, if you shoot him.'' Kelly spoke as he walked as he raised his hands, but Shay came out after him, ready to shoot the gun in her hands.

''We can give you some food, but you have to get out of here.'' Kelly laid a few of the cans of food they had on the ground, shoving them towards her with his foot while Matt was still groaning on the ground.

''Go!'' The woman finally cried as she grabbed the cans.

Two arms grabbed him from under his armpits and dragged him away.

''We can't do this to these people.'' Matt groaned as Kelly wanted to get him back in the truck.

''We need to survive, you need to survive!''

Severide sat down behind the wheel and Gabby and Shay bow over him as the truck started to drive again.

''There is an exit wound.'' Gabriela sighed relieved and she pressed a patch against the small, bleeding hole in his side and started to wrap it in bandages.

''Stay with me! Why didn't you say you were shot.'' She mumbled as he closed his eyes.

''I needed to get you safe.'' Matt whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

''We are safe...for now.'' Kelly said as they drove away, leaving the farm far behind.

* * *

NOTE: Long time no update, but here is the next chapter! Thank you a lot for the reviews, I am glad people are reading this story! Thank you and please leave a review before you go!


	4. Blood

''Finally.'' Gabriela sighed as Matt opened his eyes and Matt looked around at the strange room. They weren't in the truck and he was surprised to find himself laying in a bed. A clean bed. He felt awful and flushed.

''Don't sit up, Shay and I had to stitch your side. You were out for a few days.''

She handed him a cup and Matt brought the cup to his burst lips.

''How are you feeling?''

''Probably more awful than the walkers.'' Matt moaned as he laid his hand on his side.

''We thought we saved you after we bandaged your side, but you kept bleeding and the wound got infected.''

''Where are we?''

''In a motel, near Evansville. It took a while before we found a pharmacy and a shop that wasn't run over. Every town and city we found on the way was overrun. We decided to stay here for a while so you can get stronger and we can take a break and go on some supplies run. There is not that much food anymore.''

''For the way to Atlanta?'' Matt asked he drank some more water.

''We are thinking about not going to Atlanta, for all we know it could be overrun.''

''We should still try. Are we safe here?'' Matt tried to get up, but nearly pulled his stitches.

''We are on the second floor. Shay and Severide blocked the stairs with the truck and the other with a fence. There is also a fence around the motel that is locked. We are going to be fine. Just rest now, okay?''

She caressed him over his forehead. ''I will get you something to eat. You have to gain some strength...and weight. Like I said, you have been out for a couple of days. There is a kitchen downstairs with gas bottles o I can heat something, I will get back to you in a few minutes.''

She stood up and left the room. Matt looked around, the motel room was everything he would expect from a motel room. Ugly cheap looking wallpapers and a small bathroom he could see when he looked to the right.

Carefully he moved a bit, to be in more comfortable position and he looked out of the window, where the sun was shining.

''I got you some soup. I hope you like tomato soup because there are no other cans.''

Matt carefully drank some of the soup as he heard some sound by the door. The door opened and Shay and Severide walked inside.

''Glad to see you are finally awake.'' Severide smiled as he saw Matt awake and even eating a bit. Shay threw her backpack on the floor and opened it.

''I got more bandages...and well...there were no patches...so...''

''Good.'' Gabriela just took the bag as Shay and Severide left the room. They closed the door behind them and looked at the few walkers strolling next to fence they had closed. They were safe, as long as the fence was there.

''I think we should stay here as long as we can. We are safe here as who says we will even make it to Atlanta and who says we will be safe there?'' Shay looked to Severide and slowly walked down the stairs on their left and climbed over the mile of barrels they had put in front of it.

''What are you going to do?''

''Look for food, the cans in our truck are almost gone after you gave that stash away at the farm.''

''Not without me, you might get hurt, besides you need somebody to open the fence.''

Shay nodded at him as he followed her and Severide opened the gate while Shay drove the truck out. He closed it again, locking it and right before the walkers could reach the truck he jumped in and they drove away.

''They are going to look for more food.'' Gabriela explained as she moved the blanket down a bit.

''I really need to change your bandages. It's gonna hurt.''

''You think I can't handle it?''

''It is gonna hurt really bad.'' She said with a sorry face and carefully she grabbed his arm and leg and helped him to lay on his side, so the wound was on top. Matt gritted his teeth already and he hid his face in the pillow.

''Are you crying? I am sorry but I really have to change it, or it might get infected again.''

''Aren't you afraid I will turn if I have a fever?''

''It is a wound infection, otherwise you would have been turned by now.''

''Just be carefull, okay? We don't know what makes us - OUCH.'' Matt tried to contain his scream as she pulled the patch of the wound.

''Sorry, we had no gauze, so I had to use a large patch.''

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to remember the night he was shot but after he was shot it was all really vague. He just remembered a little girl telling him he was bleeding and Severide giving them food, but he could remember when exactly he was shot.

''It is starting to heal.''

Matt looked at the wound on his side, stitched with really thick wire and only now he realized it was actually fishing thread. She cleaned the wound and he cringed as it stung pretty bad.

''This will make it do.'' Gabriela held up a sanitary napkin. ''But I can also put a patch on it,t his will hurt less though.''

''The less painful please.'' As Gabriela was bandaging it again they suddenly heard loud yelling and Gabriela jumped up. She ran to the window.

''I need to close the gate!'' She ran out of the room and Matt tried so sit up and although it hurt, he finally managed so he could look out of the window and he could see Severide struggling as walkers were swarming in front of the gate. Shay jumped out of the trucfk and joined him and he also saw Dawson crossing towards the gate now. He looked down, at the bandages Gabriela had been busy with and he finished it, turning to he sat on the edge of the bed and he could see through the window. Pressing his hands against his side he tried to stand up, but his legs couldn't take his weight and he fell forward. Trying to get up he was suddenly aware of the growling on the other end of the door of the room. Looking through the slot that was left in the door that was not completely closed he could see a walker crawling his direction.

Matt tried to stretch his arm out far enough to close the door, but it was too far away and the walker was faster than him. While the head suddenly came through the door Matt tried to crawl backward and before he could reach the bathroom the walker had cought up with him. Bracing his legs to kick the walker away he got his foot on the throat of the biter and he kicked it away, with all the power he head and a pain tore through his side and he felt the stitches being pulled and it started to feel warm, as the bleeding started again. A shot sounded from across the room and the growling stopped. Two strong arms lifted him up.

''Kelly, we can't move him! If we move him now he will bleed to death!''

He started to feel really weak and was afraid he might lose conciousness, but his mind started to get blurry.

''Grab all the food, we will have to lock ourselves in on the top floor, but we will find a way out!'' Shay commanded as Severide laid him down on the bed again.

''Matt, can you hear me?''

He opened his eyes for a second, looking at Gabriela as she shook his shoulder.

''We need to give you blood.'' Gabriela looked him deep in the eyes. ''But we need to know your blood type for that.''

''The bleeding is getting less.''

''B...positive.'' He managed to mumble before the pain and weakness took over him again and he lost his conciousness.

''A positive.'' Shay shook her head. Gabriela bit her lip as she pressed the wound tighter.

''A postive.'' She said then, indicating none of them could be his donor. Shay nodded at Gabriela as she took her hand away and ran downstairs, to their last hope.

* * *

NOTE: Will Matt be okay? Can they still get out once they lock themselves upstairs or are they digging their own grave?

I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	5. The Escape

''We can't last!'' Shay shot another bullet at the approaching horde. If they weren't going to leave now, they were never going to leave.

For the past three days they had managed to keep the walkers from the second floor, but now they were coming closer and closer. They had hoped that Matt would have ben stronger when it was time to leave, but they had no choice. Gabriela was throwing their stuff in bags as fast as she could and she looked at Matt, laying on the bed, hardly there with them. He was shaking and sweating. The blood Kelly had given him had saved his live but they still weren't sure if hew as going to make it. The fever had worsened and she was afraid that if they moved him now, he would only get worse in the truck, but they had no choice. As Shay was still shooting at the walkers coming up the stairs, she jumped over the rail, onto the fire truck that was parked right under it, incase they had to escape really quickly. She also grabbed a gun and shot the closest walkers away while she threw the bags in and as quick as she could she climbed up again.

Matt was nothing more than a shadow of the strong man he once was as he laid in Kelly's arms, sweating and pale.

''Shay!'' She yelled her friend as she and Kelly lowered Matt and laid him down in the back of the truck. Finally Shay and Severide jumped in the front of the truck and they drove away.

''Did we take everything?''

''Everything we still had, which wasn't a lot.'' Gabriela sighed and Severide jumped out to open the gates.

Walkers were swarming around him and he fought them off with his axe as their bullets were scarce. Shay sighed relieved as he returned to the truck safely. Driving away Matt groaned in Dawson's arms.

''Matt?''

The restrained disappeared from his face again as they drove back on the road. Carefully Gabby pulled him in her arms, hoping it would lessen his pain. She padded his head with a wet cloth, hoping it would keep the fever from getting worse.

In front of the truck Shay looked at the road they were driving over. At both sides the walkers were swarming and she was happy they were driving in usch a big truck, it used a lot of gas and the bright colours made it strike out, but it seemed safer than a small car. Besides, there was more space on the inside.

''We should look for another safe place.'' Kelly nodded.

''I think we should just drive to Atlanta. We are at more risk if we stop again.'' Shay augmented.

''Matt is not going to make it to Atlanta in this shaking, cold truck. Besides, we don't have that much food anymore, nor do we have the gas to drive to Atlanta.''

Shay finally nodded. In a close by village they stopped and looked from the truck.

''Okay, I can see grocery store there.'' Shay nodded, looking out of the window.

''I think we should drive to Atlanta too.'' Dawson finally interfered from the back. Shay was right, they would endanger themselves by staying at one place again and if Matt wasn't going to make it here, neither would he in a strange bed.

''Are you sure?'' Shay said worried.

''No, I am not going to let Matt die.'' Kelly shook his head.

''He has as much chance of surviving if we drive to Atlanta, where they might have medical care than waiting untill he dies in a strange bed somewhere in a village we don't know. ''

Kelly finally nodded.

''Scavage the store. I will run inside to see if I can find something useful in that house, then we will drive away.'' Gabby said as she jumped out of the cabin, taking an axe with her and carefully she crossed the street, to the big house. Kicking open the front door she was careful if a walker might jump her from the house but it seemed clear. Scavaging the kitchen she was happy to find some cans of food and bottles of water and she ran upstairs after tucking them in her backpack. She was just there for a quick look as Matt was alone in the truck. Grabbing a mattress from one of the single beds and a pillow and blankets she tried to hold them as she walked down the stairs. A walker growled at her from down the stairs and firmly she took the axe in her right hand, stuffing the mattress and blanket under the left and quick she pushed herself past the growling woman, hitting her in the head and disgusted she felt how the blood sprayed over her. Opening the cars of the truck she was happy to see Matt was looking at her, laying on the small bench. Carefully she laid him on the mattress after laying it down and tucked him in.

''Hey.'' She said kissing him on his forehead. Several walkers were slamming against the windows of the cabin, growling and looking at them, but they were safe inside.

''Gabby.'' He smiled at her, her name only being said really weak and barely there.

''Just hold on to Atlanta, okay.'' She grabbed his hand and he closed his eyes with a vague smile as Gabriela cleaned his face from the sweat with the other. Severide and Shay jumped in the front.

''Not that much.'' Shay sighed, looking through their backpacks and Gabby looked at the gas that was left, which wasn't enough to make it all the way to Atlanta.

''Not that much either.''

''We are going to make it, somehow. We have to!''

They drove away again, hopefully to make it to Atlanta with the four of them. As Severide was driving and Casey and Dawson were in the back, Shay carefully looked at her wrist, where a bite mark was showing.

* * *

NOTE: Are they going to make it to Atlanta? Is Shay really bitten by a walker?

Hope you liked this chapter although it was a little short. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
